Abandoned
by Reader4077
Summary: The Doctor left Rose behind and she turns to Sarah-Jane for comfort


_A/N_

_I guess this is sometime after "School Reunion" and before "Doomsday." You may notice I don't specify why the Doctor left Rose. Let your creative imaginations create whatever reason you wish. And don't hate me. I truly am a 10/Rose forever fan!_

She wouldn't come out of her room and Jackie Tyler was worried. She wasn't eating and Jackie was sure she wasn't sleeping. She crept up to her bedroom door and softly knocked.

"Rose? ... Sweetheart?" Inside she heard faint sniffling, but besides that, no response.

"Rose, please open the door. You can't spend the rest of your life crying after the Doctor." Still no response. "Won't you at least eat something? Please?" The door stayed stubbornly shut. Jackie sighed. "Ok, well I'll be in the living room if you need me." Jackie shook her head as she walked down the hall. She was worried about her daughter. But what could she do? Rose had just shown up one day and locked herself in her room. Ad Jackie didn't know how to track down 900 year old time traveling aliens.

X X X X

Rose sat on her bed as she heard her mother walk away. Mum just didn't understand. How could she just forget about the Doctor? After all that she had seen, how could she just go back to a normal life? She couldn't do it! Now she knew how Sarah-Jane had felt… Rose froze at that thought. Sarah-Jane! It seemed like forever ago that she had met the Doctor's previous companion. She had been so happy then. Rose's mind flashed back to that conversation so long ago.

"Some things are worth getting your heart broken for… Come see me some time if you ever need to." Rose wiped her eyes and pulled herself up. She grabbed her bag and headed out the door. AS she left, her mum asked from the other end of the hallway, obviously concerned,

"Rose? Where ya going?" Rose paused at the door and turned back to her mum.

"To see a friend." She replied.

X X X X

Sarah Jane was in her attic, working on Mr. Smith when her son, Luke, poked his head in the door.

"Hey mum?"

"Yes Luke?"

"There's some girl asking for you at the door. Says she's an old friend." Sarah-Jane looked at him questionably. This girl wasn't ringing any bells.

"Blonde with dark roots…" Luke tried to describe her. "Looks really sad." Sarah-Jane considered for a moment, then it hit her.

"Oh, Rose…" she said, her heart already breaking for the young woman. The Doctor had done it again. Just left someone behind.

"Thanks Luke." She said as she passed him to go down the stairs. "Oh, and keep K-9 out of sight. She doesn't need the reminder." Luke nodded, and Sarah-Jane went downstairs.

X X X X

Rose was sitting in her living room and Sarah-Jane could immediately tell that she had been crying.

"Oh…Rose… I'm sorry." She said as noticed her when she entered the room. Rose stood and Sarah-Jane embraced her. "He did it again didn't he?" Rose just nodded and sniffed, trying not to cry. Sarah-Jane frowned as she held the young woman and she felt her shaking with silent tears.

"There, there." Sarah-Jane whispered. Finally Rose's sobs subsided. "Now then. How about a spot of tea, and you can tell me what happened." Rose nodded. Sarah-Jane drew here into the kitchen and put the kettle on as the story spilled out of Rose. She listened intently and felt sympathy for the young woman before her. She had been in her shoes before but this time was going to make sure Rose didn't waste her life away like she had, waiting for the Doctor to come back. They talked for hours, long after the tea was cold. Sometimes laughing, sometimes crying together as they shared stories of their time with the Doctor. When it became dark, Sarah-Jane offered to let Rose stay the night, which she gladly accepted.

X X X X

Rose ended up staying for a week with Sarah-Jane. Sarah-Jane had introduced her to Luke, and after some hesitation showed her K-9 and Mr. Smith. It had been hard, at first but Rose had gotten used to it. But after a week, one morning at breakfast, Rose announced that it was time for her to go. Her mum was worried about her.

"You sure?" Sarah-Jane asked. "You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Thanks Sarah-Jane," Rose said, "But it's time for me to get on with my life." The two women shared a sad smile at that. "Thank you for everything,"

"Anytime. If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. Even if you just want to talk."

"Thanks."

X X X X

As they stood at the door, saying their goodbyes, suddenly Sarah-Jane remembered something.

"Oh! Rose, hang on a minute!" She ran back inside her house, and hurriedly scribbled down an address. She ran back outside and gave it to Rose.

"Here." She said. "Once a month, me and some other people who knew the Doctor get together. Sometimes we just talk, other times we end up saving the world! You're welcome to join us anytime you want."

"Thanks Sarah-Jane. For everything."

"Anytime." The two women embraced then Rose turned and walked away, ready to start her new life. Without the Doctor.

_A/N_

_I hope you liked it! It's my first Doctor Who fic, so please tell me what you think! And sorry if it sounds a bit off. I'm an American fan, so I hope I got it right. Review!_


End file.
